


Reunion

by RayneMoonFyre



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneMoonFyre/pseuds/RayneMoonFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he come to the Reunion? Would he be there? Would he regret his decision or be glad he came?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria mar sommers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gloria+mar+sommers).



> Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. This is written for love not money.
> 
> Thank you to Ms. 'Zen' Sue for her amazing Beta job and Ms. Kyndall Viscia For the banner.

FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th

Title: Reunion

Written for: Gloria Mar Sommers/ LPlover93

Written By: Dawn Fleming / Rayne MoonFyre

Rating: M

Summary/Prompt used: Why did he come to the Reunion? Would he be there? Would he regret his decision or be glad he came?

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/

Kurt was staring at his reflection in the full length mirror in his hotel room upstairs at the Holiday Inn in Lima, putting the finishing touches on his outfit for the night. Kurt didn't know why he let Mercedes talk him into coming to the Glee Club reunion. He hadn't really kept up with anyone in the class except her, Finn, naturally, Rachel, and Tina. And to top it off this was going to be a joint reunion with the Dalton Warblers.

Sure he would like to see some of the Warblers, but he really didn't know if he could handle seeing Blaine after what had happened. Granted it was three years ago, but it was still hard to think about. And he hadn't had a serious relationship since. There were a couple of guys here and there but none could live up to the memories of his 'first love'. But, he guessed it would be good to see some of the guys, Wes, David, Thad, and even Sebastian. They had made amends after the break-up over Christmas holidays. It was strange, but nice to find that Sebastian actually didn't hate him and was just jealous that he had found someone so early that had cared for him so much. Yeah, so much for that. Kurt mused.

Kurt shook his head to clear the morose thoughts then patted down his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed; keycard, id, and a little cash just in case. Yep everything accounted for. Now, the courage to walk out the door and take the elevator down stairs to the small ballroom they were using for the reunion.

Steeling himself he walked to the door ready to open it when someone knocked, causing him to give a startled cry.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked, once his breathing slowed down.

"It's just me, Boo." The voice of his best girl Mercedes came back through the door.

Kurt pulled the door open to see Mercedes standing on the other side looking fabulous as always in a Westwood original. LA was doing wonders for her.

"I thought you might need a little boost coming downstairs." Mercedes said, looking at him honestly.

"Thank you, Girl. I was just giving myself the final pep talk at the door and you scared the bejeezus out of me. But I'm so glad you're here. Now I can walk in with a beautiful girl on my arm." Kurt smiled as he spoke.

"Oh, Kurt you charmer, let's go so we're only fashionably late." Mercedes swatted his arm as she ushered his out the door closing it behind them, hopefully leaving all the apprehension behind as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile downstairs in the ballroom, the party was in full gear. All the members of both glee clubs were dancing and mingling together despite some previous hard feelings surrounding the 'slushie incident'. The only one who seemed off was Blaine. He was pacing the floor near the stage they were using throughout the night for various performances they were putting on, mumbling to himself.

Sebastian had had enough of Blaine's wearing a hole in the wood floor. He strode over to the curly haired tenor and gripped his shoulders, stopping him in mid-stride. Blaine turned around glaring up at the taller man. He shook off the offending hands to resume his pacing only to be stopped again.

"What is your problem, Sebastian?" Blaine bit out.

"I don't have the problem, Killer. But the hotel may have a problem if you fall through the floor because you paced a hole through it." Sebastian quipped back. "But really, Blaine, what's got you so antsy? Surely you aren't nervous to perform. You do it all the time."

"No, it's not that. I don't know if Kurt is going to show tonight or not. I kind of hope he does and I'm scared that he will too. We haven't really talked since we broke up and what if he brings a date or got married and has kids or he hates me or…" Blaine was rambling so Sebastian threw a hand over his mouth.

"First, breathe. Second, calm down." Sebastian orders. "Good?" Blaine nodded. "Kurt isn't married. Someone would have told you. You still talk to Finn and Rachel, yes?" Again Blaine nodded. "Now Kurt could never hate you, he could never hate anyone. It just isn't in him. You should know this, yes?"

"You're right." Blaine agreed. "How'd you get so smart?"

"It's that Ivy League education. They force it into you no matter what you try to do to stop them." Sebastian sniped good naturedly at him.

Blaine looked over at Sebastian catching the main door in his vision just at the right moment to see Kurt and Mercedes walk through. His breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty that was and still is his first love. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit of dark grey with a button down shirt in the exact color to match his eyes. In short, Kurt was perfection, as always.

"Pick your tongue up off the floor, Blaine. He does look good though, doesn't he?" Sebastian questioned.

"He always looked good. You were just too stuck up back then to see it." Blaine replied back.

"I know and I have apologized to you for the error of my ways back then." Sebastian said remorsefully, all while looking at the floor.

"You did and I forgave you years ago, but I wasn't the only one you needed to apologize to." Blaine chastised.

Sebastian just smirked at him as he watched Kurt and Mercedes make the rounds of the New Directions and Warblers saying their hellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Mercedes walked into the Ballroom, which was tastefully decorated. Rachel must have stayed away from the decorating committee was Kurt's first thought, but then he chastised himself. She really was a great girl just a bit fashion backward. That's why he took her under his fashionable wing in New York.

Kurt looked around the room and saw many of his old friends and some he didn't know. He guessed they were either spouses or students that came after he left. He pulled Mercedes a little closer, drawing strength from his best friend of six years.

Mercedes just let herself be pulled in, offering whatever she could to support Kurt. She knew this was going to be hard for him, seeing people he hadn't seen since he and Blaine had broken up, not knowing whose side they had taken. She had taken neither side but had stood by her friends whenever and however they needed her, like true friends do. Naturally she let Blaine have a piece of her mind first, but then she calmed down and listened to him and then smoothed things over. Kurt was her 'Boo' after all.

As they walked, Kurt kept looking around but still couldn't find who he was looking for, Blaine. They stopped at a table filled with both New Directions and Warblers.

Finn was the first to jump up and grab him about the waist into a tight hug. "Finn, put me down this instant you big lug. You are going to wrinkle my suit." Kurt scoffed at his little 'big' brother, all while grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, you don't mean that, Kurt." Finn laughs, buts set him down anyway, straightening his jacket. "How are you? Did you get settled in okay?"

"Yes, just fine. It's a lovely room surprisingly." Kurt answered as others at the table got up and began to encircle him for hugs of hellos.

A trio of hellos sounded from behind him as David, Wes, and Thad all ensnared him in a 'blazered' group hug.

"Blazers, guys. I thought you would have outgrown them by now or at least burned them." Kurt joked.

"Blasphemy, Kurt. You know when we perform as Warblers we must perform in uniform." Wes said very seriously.

Kurt leant into David and whispered, "Please tell me he left the gavel at home?"

Both Thad and David burst out with laughter at this, "He did. It's bronzed and sitting on his mantle." David replied.

"Thank goodness." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

The group kept talking for a while until a pop of noise was heard from a microphone at the stage and Sebastian's voice came through the speakers. "All Warblers to the stage for the first number of the evening. All Warblers to the stage."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was shifting back and forth which made Sebastian glare at him. "Sorry. I just want to talk to him, tell him that I still have feelings for him. But I don't know if he'll listen." Blaine mumbled.

That was the last straw for Sebastian. He knew that Kurt still cared about Blaine. They talked often, but Blaine didn't know that. He had to find some way to get these two in the same spot and talking. He'd tie them together if he had to. Now there was a mental image. No, this was about Kurt and Blaine; and getting Blaine to stop living in the past a grow a pair.

'I believe it's time for the first performance of the night, don't you Blaine?" Sebastian questioned, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the nervous man.

"Sure. Maybe it will distract me for a bit." Blaine responded.

Sebastian grabbed the microphone from beside the stage. "All Warblers to the stage for the first number of the evening. All Warblers to the stage."

One by one all the Warblers began to flood the area behind the curtain.

"So this is where you've both been hiding." David stated.

"We weren't hiding. Blaine was pacing and I was trying to save the floor." Sebastian smirked at Blaine who just glared at him. "He's nervous about seeing Kurt again."

"Way to keep confidences, Sebastian." Blaine scowled.

"Please, Blaine, we all know that. It's just, why? He isn't going to hold anything against you. You already had that talk years ago and yes he may still feel some pain over it but he forgave you. You were each other's firsts, that's a big thing. You never forget that. Okay, enough mush. What are we singing?" David asked.

"Well, I was thinking…" Sebastian started.

"Oh Lord, we're in trouble now." Thad remarked.

"Funny. Anyway, I was thinking we could do 'Teenage Dream', maybe get these two crazy 'kids' talking again." Sebastian finished.

Blaine just stared at Sebastian like he was crazy. Was he serious? That was the first song he ever sang to Kurt. And it was the last. He wouldn't be able to make it through. Everyone was looking at him hopeful, they loved that song. "Fine. But if this goes bad, I'm taking it out on you, Smythe." Blaine huffed.

They all walked out on stage and everyone in the ballroom looked up to the stage, but only one set of eyes mattered to Blaine. He searched out those glasz eyes and locked on hoping they were doing the right thing, knowing they probably weren't.

As the Warblers began the harmony in the background and he started the first lines he saw the realization dawn across Kurt's face. The look of horror and hurt crossing his features killed Blaine. He immediately stopped singing as Kurt turned to run from the room. "Sebastian you're done." Blaine yelled. "Kurt, please don't go."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt couldn't believe his ears, they couldn't possibly be doing that song, no he must be hearing wrong. Then Blaine opened his beautiful mouth and yes, yes they were. He needed to get out of there and fast. He turned and began to move to the main doors with every intention on reaching his room and locking the door.

From behind him he heard Blaine yell, "Sebastian you're done. Kurt, please don't go." He stopped but didn't turn around tears prickling at his eyes. He could hear a thud behind him; Blaine had obviously jumped from the stage, the dufus. The pounding of footsteps meant Blaine was running to him though he didn't know why he hadn't moved. And then he felt the hand on his shoulder and a shiver went through him as it always did at Blaine's touch.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine wondered. Of course he isn't you dunderhead. "Can we talk?"

"Not here." Kurt stated as he walked towards the door, head held high letting Blaine's hand fall from his shoulder.

He could feel Blaine behind him as he walked out the door towards a secluded alcove near the ballroom and sat down on the overstuffed settee. Blaine walked over to the settee and sat at the other end, making sure to give Kurt space. Kurt fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket for a minute before he turned to face Blaine.

"Do you want to explain what went through your mind in picking that song to sing, Blaine?" Kurt asked irritated.

"I didn't. Sebastian did. He said it would get us talking and well…." Blaine rushed to explain.

"That little meerkat faced…." Kurt was fuming. He didn't like being manipulated any more now than when he was in high school.

"Now Kurt, he isn't all bad. He has grown up some. Not much, but some." Blaine explained. "And he did get us talking."

"He did, but couldn't they have done a different song. Like, I don't know 'Somewhere Only We Know'. That would have gotten the point across as well without the memories." Kurt grumbled.

"I know. But they pulled the puppy dog eyes on me." Blaine whined. Kurt just giggled at the thought of all the perfectly blazered men pouting.

"It's alright at least you stopped quickly. You know I forgave you years ago, right?" Kurt just had to ask.

"I know it's just been harder to forgive myself. I could never get back into another relationship I always compared them to you and then worried if I would cheat because they weren't you, knowing I wouldn't, but still." Blaine confessed.

Kurt slid over to put his arm around Blaine. He pulled the shorter, now less gelled man to him. "Blaine, you are a good man. You made one mistake and you've been forgiven. Now I don't want to hear about it again." Kurt said with an air of authority and placed a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Alright, I won't mention it again. Will you do me the honor of a dance?" Blaine asked almost as shy as the teen he had been.

"It would be my honor, kind Sir." Kurt answered coyly, as he stood and extended his hand to Blaine.

Blaine accepted his hand and the two walked back to the ballroom and entered together to the pleasure of the Warblers and the few New Directions who weren't on stage at the time.

They walked past them, ignoring the questioning looks and Kurt was swept into Blaine's arms as the remaining New Directions on stage began singing. Finn gave Kurt a thumbs up as their eyes met. Kurt just shook his head at his brother with a fond smile, then returned his gaze back to Blaine.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the sappy, happy couple together again." Sebastian groaned, interrupting their dance. "Hey gay-face, long time no see."

"Sebastian…" Blaine warned.

"It's okay, Blaine. I've got this." Kurt replied. "Hello Sebastian. I didn't know they let meerkats in. They must have lowered the wildlife restrictions just for you."

"Oh, Kurt. Is that the best you can do?" Sebastian questioned.

"Well it has been two months since we last spoke I'm out of practice, Bastian. Really you should call more. Columbia keeping you too busy?" Kurt responded.

"Wait? What? You two have been talking? A lot?" Blaine was confused.

Kurt spoke for the two of them, "During that Christmas I came home and Sebastian approached me and he apologized." Blaine's eyes widened. "I know, color me surprised. But we've kept in touch since."

"Yeah, it surprised me too. That I could stand talking to the male diva, but it was nice to get to know someone and not want to sleep with them." Kurt gave Sebastian a mock glare. They had had this conversation; they were both looking for the same type. They liked their guys a bit more masculine looking than each other. It made them the perfect wingman to each other. "And he has a great eye for fashion so it was win-win."

"I feel like I've stepped into some parallel universe." Blaine mused.

"No weird sci-fi stuff, sweetie. We just both grew up." Kurt said and Sebastian nodded in agreement, as the New Directions finished their song.

"That's my cue." Sebastian remarked and turned to walk away.

"Do you need me?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. We got this, Killer. You enjoy." Sebastian threw back over his shoulder.

"I wonder what he has up his tailored sleeve now." Kurt pondered, watching as Sebastian walked away from them with a smirk playing on his lips. "That smirk almost never means anything good."

"Don't worry about him and just let me feel good about having you back in my arms again." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he pulled him tighter, nipping at Kurt's earlobe before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Blaine, you can't do that in a room full of people." Kurt whimpered, placing his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Maybe we should find somewhere a little less crowded then. To reconnect, see if we're still compatible." Blaine inferred and bit down on Kurt's ear again eliciting a deeper groan again from the older man.

As the Warblers started singing both men pulled back to look at each other with identical looks of dawning realization. All their fears of 'would he be here', 'would he hate me' were all for naught. They were in love as much today as when they were teenagers.

"Let's get out of here." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine off the dance floor. "And just for the record, I am you know." Nodding his head over his shoulder towards the stage.

"Me too, Kurt. Me , too." Blaine agreed as he pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's hand and they picked up speed out of the ballroom.

As the left they could still hear Sebastian's voice singing "And all that counts Is here and now. My universe, will never be the same. I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came. "


End file.
